Tale of the Orange Bird
by Kenta Namiki
Summary: Well, i seen a lack of Ichika X Char stories, so im gonna write one super long, exciting i hope  romance, battle and fight-for-love story!
1. Confession

Hello, this is my 1st fanfic, please go easy on me for the comments~  
>Since there's a lack of Ichika X Char Fanfic, and i'm a fan of the pairing, i decided to pair them up! :D<br>Credits to Tsubasa Kuromiya as a beta reader, and helping me start up XD

* * *

><p>The Silverio Gospel case had been resolved.<p>

One hour had passed since all the lights were out throughout the seaside resort, but Ichika Orimura just could not sleep. He tossed and turned on his futon as he pondered about that incident: he was certain that he was almost overpowered by the rouge IS, but managed to drive Yukihira Type-2 through it when it suddenly loosen its grip, giving him an opening, and he shut it down permanently. It almost feels like someone had been manipulating the machine from afar…

Then another memory back from the night before came back to his mind once more. The shy but serious face of his childhood friend, Houki Shinonono, asked him if he saw her as a girl, whilst placing his hand onto her…breasts.

Heat crept across his cheeks at that thought and his sat up abruptly, his shook his head wildly to disperse the recollection. There was something that Houki wanted to say, he knew; he could tell from her expression…

'Argh! What the heck am I thinking about?' he ruffled his hair in irritation as said his thoughts out loud. Almost immediately after he had spoken, an alarm clock whizzed past him, centimeters from his face, and crashed onto the wall, where it broke apart. 'Shut up, you idiot – I'm trying to sleep here!' His sister, Chifuyu Orimura barked in annoyance before turning her back at him to sleep.

Ichika shivered and smiled weakly. He had forgotten that he was sharing room with his fearsome sister today, as she insisted that sleeping with anyone else but her could be hazardous. He sighed quietly, got up and tiptoed to the door. Before his finger touched the door frame, it was suddenly pulled open, and the person he had least expected stood in front of him, a wooden katana resting on her shoulder.

'H-Houki?'

'I…Ichika.'

They stared at each other for a moment. Then Ichika began first, 'Ah, Houki…There's something I want to ask–'

'T-this isn't a good place to talk. Come with me!' She dragged him roughly into an empty room that was conveniently next to his.

Once the door was shut, Ichika looked at Houki with a confused face and opened his mouth to speak, but the awkwardness that was emitting from Houki made him snapped them shut. Houki took in a deep breath and the words came out in a rush, her face scarlet, 'Uh, Ichika…y-you know, about last night… What do you think of me?'

'Huh? What do I think of you? Um…you're my childhood friend, right?'

Houki's lips twitched. Her body shook and he could feel a dark aura emerging from her back. She gripped the katana even tighter.

'I-Ichika… You idiot!'

The katana narrowly missed his head as she brought it down on him. 'That's not what I meant at all! Am I just your childhood friend to you? Am I nothing more than that? "

'I…I don't get what you mean!' Ichika was starting to freak out a little. But he thought something was a little off about Houki today, but he couldn't seem to tell what.

"You…you dumb oaf! Can't you see that I like you more than just a childhood friend?" Those words blurted out off Houki's mouth before she clasped them with her hands, as though she's trying to trap the words back into her.

"W-w-what? Houki, you mean… wait, this is…" Ichika, who has finally gotten the meaning of Houki's words, started to flush. H-Houki likes me? He thought.

"W-well? What's your answer? Do y-you like me o-or not?"

"Err…that's…."

"Ichika, answer me now-" Before Houki can finish her sentence, the door slide open, and with a sharp chopping action to the neck by a shadowed figure, Houki fell unconscious, to be caught by Ichika in the nick of time.

"My, my, this has become quite a troublesome situation…" The shadowed figure walked into the room. "Carry Shinonono to the sickbay, you idiotic brother."

"C-Chifuyu-nee? What's going on now?"

"Don't ask so much, just do what I say you moron."

After Houki was placed in proper care, Ichika was forcefully dragged by Chifuyu back into her room.

"Honestly, why do I have such an idiotic and insensitive brother like you…" Chifuyu gave a loud sigh. "Let me tell you this, Shinonono likes you, no, she loves you. And is not just her either, Laura, Cecilla, Rin and Charlotte also carries a torch for you. Gosh, what do those girls see in you…"

"W-wha… wait, wait a moment, this isn't some kind of joke, is it, Chifuyu-nee?" His reply was a flying sandal, hitting him squarely on the head.

"How dense can you be?" Chifuyu took out a wine bottle from her pocket. "This was found in Shino- I mean, Houki's room. Apparently, the little girl who cannot hold liquor suddenly thinks that she might be able to confess better with a drop of wine… how am I going to answer to Tabane about this."

"So that's it. No wonder she was acting a little weird just now,"

"That does not change the fact that she loves you though." The sister rebuked, "If you cannot accept her love, then I would suggest you to pretend that this event never happened at all. It will just become a realistic dream for you, and more importantly, for her."

"Thanks, Chifuyu-nee. I think I need some time to think this over…I think I'll go back to sleep for now."

"Hmph, take your sweet time thinking it through. After all, five girls to choose from isn't something easy… it's a bumpy road, whichever you choose…"

* * *

><p>Daybreak soon arrived, and Ichika walked to the dining hall, only to find Charlotte Dunois there already. "Hey morning Char."<p>

"Good morning Ichika."

"Hey, Char…" Ichika walked by her, and slipped her a piece of paper before going to his seat. Puzzled, she unfolded the paper.

"Meet me later after breakfast, the pond within the garden."

Startled, Charlotte look towards Ichika's direction, only to receive smile and a wink from Ichika.

"C-can it be? No, it can't be…but can it possibly…?"

These thoughts fluttered over Charlotte's mind during the entire course of breakfast and even until she went back into her room to change out from her yukata. "Why did Ichika want to meet me, and privately too? Does that mean…?"

Charlotte felt heat creeping up her face, and she placed her hands on her face. She was half-way to wonderland when a thought dropped her back to earth.

That's right, Ichika is a dumb oaf. He wouldn't understand love even if it hits him in the face." Giving a huge sigh, she returned to changing into her uniform. "I probably shouldn't expect too much from this…"

In the garden, Ichika was waiting patiently for Char to arrive.

"I believe that this is what I want. There can be no mistakes, my feelings… the one that I truly love is…"

"Ichika~ what did you ask me out for?"

Ichika looked back, and saw Char behind him. "Char, you are here. You see, yesterday…Houki confessed to me."

"W-W-What? Houki…confessed?" Charlotte was shocked at this revelation. Oh no. Houki has taken the first move! Charlotte thought. Being his childhood friend, she surely has an advantage over us. Don't tell me, he has already…

"S-so, did you…?" Charlotte can't seem to say the words out.

"I didn't." As though knowing what Char wanted to say, Ichika answered first. " I didn't really know how to answer her at that point of time…"

"Wait Ichika, why are you telling me all this?" Charlotte's mind was in a whirl.

"Because, Char, you are the one that I like." Ichika gave her a cheeky smile.

Those words took a little while to sink in.

"W-w-what? Ichika, that isn't something to joke about, really…"

"I'm not joking, Char. I'm serious. Yesterday, Chifuyu-nee gave me a little sermon after the incident, and I had the whole night to think about it. You are the one that I want to protect and care about." Ichika placed his hands on her shoulders.

"W-wait, Ichika, this…this is too sudden…"

"Ever since that time that you have been revealed as a girl, I have been in love with you, is just that, I didn't know that myself either… Char, is all right. You can depend on me, remember?" Ichika gave her a huge grin.

"R-really? Is that true? You aren't joking right?" Charlotte can feel the heat creeping up to her face slowly, from the confession. "I can depend on you, right?"

"Definitely. A man keeps his words, remember?"

"Ichika…I love you too." Char mumbled, and looked up at Ichika. Ichika brought down his face, and in that moment, their lips locked.

"Ichika… this is not a dream, right? I'm awake, right?" Charlotte appears to be rather scared. "I'm afraid that I would suddenly wake up and all this will become nothingness…"

Ichika sighed, and gave her a little pinch on her shoulder.

"Oww, what did you do that for?"

"See, you're awake. Nothing's changed." Ichika gave her a big, cheeky grin.

Charlotte's tears dropped from her eyes, and she hugged Ichika tightly. "If…if you dare cheat on me, I'll not forgive you…" Her face was still bright red, with a pouted face.

A little stunned at the sudden remark, Ichika recovered quickly, and gave an awkward smile.

"Of course not."

The two couple slowly walked back to the resort.

"Hey Ichika…why me? I mean, why not Cecilla, or Rin, or Laura?" There was still a little doubt within Charlotte. Of course, this is too good to be true for her.

"Hmm? To be honest, I'm not very sure of it myself either… I just love you the way you are. You are the one I want to be with together for the rest of my life, that is how I feel."

Upon hearing that, Charlotte blushed furiously. "Ichika you idiot…saying such things…embarrassed…" She held tightly to the side of Ichika, and placed her head onto him. "As punishment, you are going to feed me later…"

As they were walking back to the resort, little did they know they were being spy on, by Honne Nohotoke.

"Iyaa, I-Ichika and Charlotte? No way! I need to go back and tell the rest first…."


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter is here! Please comment freely, if there is any way i can improve ( sure there will be plenty of ways i can still improve...)

The third chapter might not come so soon, because I have plenty of other work to carry out, so maybe in a few days time? :)

Hope you guys enjoy this! If you don't, then please please please ( I cannot emphasize any further) give plenty of comments!

* * *

><p>"Hey, have you guys heard?"<p>

"No way, that can't be true!"

"Yeah, it must be a misunderstanding…"

The rumors spread like wildfire, and by noon, practically everyone have heard about the news, including Laura Bodewig, Cecilia Alcott and Huang Lingyin.

"What? No way, that's not possible!" The three screamed in unison.

"You guys must be joking about that! There's no way Ichika will do…do that to us!"

"That…that's right! He's my wife, and I will not tolerate a third party to enter our life!"

"If the rumor is true…he's dead…he made a promise…"

"But it is true!" Honne puffed her cheeks, and shook her hands violently. "I seen it with my own eyes, I saw Ichika and Dunois-kun, together in the garden, beside the pond."

"Then what else?" Rin asked quickly.

" Then they talked for awhile, then Ichika placed her hands on her shoulder, and later they…they KISSED!" Honne placed her over-lengthened sleeved arms in the air while emphasizing on the word "kissed"

As though the Pandora Box had been opened, the whole dining room went into a uproar, with different voices, comments and opinion coming from different directions.

BAM! The door slammed opened. Everyone turned their head to the door's direction, and fell dead silent. A demonic aura can be seen emitting from Chifuyu Orimura, with their assistant teacher, Yamada Maya.

"What are you girls so noisy about? Get into our sitting positions, now!" The demonic figure barked. Everyone immediately rushed to their seats and sat down quietly, heads looking down.

"You…three!" Chifuyu pointed to each of the personal IS holders, who were sitting side-by-side "As Personal IS Holders, I expect you three to be more responsible role models. Explain yourselves!"

Only Laura answered. "Instructor, we were only discussing if the rumor of Ichika and Charlotte is tru-"

Both Rin and Cecilla placed their palms to cover Laura's mouth hastily, in a bid to stop her from revealing anymore information. However, Chifuyu head more than enough to understand what they were talking about.

"Gosh, you girls… are you people here to study rumors or IS?" Chifuyu placed her palm on her forehead, expressing a look of disappointment. "Fine, I will crush this rumor. Maya, bring those two in."

A few seconds of silence passed, and Maya appeared with Ichika and Charlotte.

"Eh?"

"Charlotte and Ichika? Together?"

"Can the rumor really be true?"

No way… I thought it was a misunderstanding?"

Another outroar sparked, which was quelled once more by a glare from Chifuyu. "All right Ichika, explain yourself."

All eyes are now suddenly on him, which made him a lot nervous than he thought. "Errr, well, you see…yes, Char and I are…going out together." After saying that, he held Char's hand, and raised it up, much to her embarrassment, and delight.

Looks of disbelief, disappointment and stun appeared on many faces from the declaration. Ichika looked at the faces of the Personal-IS holders, and immediately looked away. Cecilia looked as though she was about to faint, Rin's face was stuck between anger and despair, and Laura looked like she just got stabbed by a knife.

Giving a light grin, which was then quickly switched back to her normal frown, Chifuyu went to her seat. "Well, this matter has been resolved. Dunois and Ichika, go back to your seats, the food is getting cold."

After lunch, Ichika immediately went to look for her older sister in her room with Char.

"Chifuyu-nee…I still don't think that's a great idea."

"What are you talking about? That was the best possible moment. You guys were the one that asked me for help right? Then don't complain." She returned to drinking her beer. "Waaaah! Beer after lunch is great!"

"But, aren't we hurting a lot of people like this, especially Laura, Rin, Cecilia and Houki?"

"There's no such thing as mercy in love. It is better to tell them now than hiding it from them forever. Besides, would you rather be the one being hurt, if Ichika chose somebody else other than you?"

Charlotte fell silent.

"You guys asked me for help anyway, so you guys best be happy about it. At least, no one is after your life right now. Who told you guys to be so easily spied on…"

* * *

><p>- 3 hours earlier-<p>

"So, this is your choice, Ichika?"

Startled, Ichika and Char looked around for the source of the voice. Ichika recognized the voice instantly. "Chifuyu-nee?"

"Idiot, when you want to make out quietly and secretly, at least make an effort to do check if anyone's watching." Charlotte blush a little after hearing that remark from Chifuyu-nee, whom appeared from behind a tree.

"But you are the only one watching, and didn't you tell me not to eavesdrop on another person's conversation the last time a overheard yours and Laura's?"  
>The instant he finished saying those words, a rock flew straight at his direction, which he ducked narrowly.<p>

"I'm your older sister; of course I have to show some concern of your choice of partner. Besides, I'm not the only person that overheard your conversation. Nohotoke saw and overheard your conversation and your acts were also seen by her."

"What?"

"Oh and by this time, I think half your class would have heard the news already."

"Oh no…I was hoping that we can keep this under wraps for a longer period of time…" Char looked extremely worried. "Should we pretend that it was a misunderstanding later?"

Deep down, Charlotte was hoping that Ichika will not accept that, and Ichika knows it too. Either way, he will not let that happen either.

"No, that would be extremely unfair to you. I will rather face the music than allow you to suffer alone in silence."

"My little brother has finally grown up a little." A slight grin escaped her. "Very well, I will help you two a little this time. I believe with the rumor-spreading ability of our class…" She let out a sigh, "the rumor will be spread to everyone. At that time, you guys will confess to them." Looking at their worried expression, she gave a frown. "Don't worry; I will be there to make sure that you guys wouldn't die."

* * *

><p>"The next time anything happens, you two will be on your own, understand? Well, not like anything else huge is going to happen anyway. Hmph, Dunois, go back to your room and pack up. We're supposed to return to the academy by today. Oh, and tell me if this idiot here bullies you, I'll make him cry in pain."<p>

"Chifuyu-nee!"

Charlotte giggled a little, before exiting the room.

Chifuyu closed the door shut. "Sibling conference, now."

She sat down on the floor, and drank the last of the beer in the can. " My my, you sure have chosen quite the partner. You do know that this is an extremely hard path to take right? Your peace will at most last you another two years or so."

"I know, but…" Of course, Ichika knew it all along. Charlotte disguised himself as a guy and entered the academy, because of her father's orders to spy on Ichika's personal IS, Byakushiki, which was made by the very creator of IS, Shinonono Tabane. Due to the school's special rule, she is safe as long as she remains in the school. However, after she graduates, there is a high chance that she will be forced back into her country by her father, and will be branded as a failure or worse, a traitor for not completing her mission. Ichika can't even bear to imagine what the consequences will be.

"…I will protect her. I feel that like as long as we can be together, I will be able to do everything in my power to keep her from any harm."

Chifuyu gave a slight grin. "Finally, you sound less dense, and more mature. But you are forgetting another problem."

"I haven't, is about Houki, right?" Yesterday's event was still affixed deeply within him. "How is she now? Has she awakened?"

"Strangely enough, no. Even with that low tolerance for liquor, like her sister, and the chop I gave her at the neck, it is strange that she hasn't woke up after 14 hours…excuse me." Chifuyu proceeded to pick up her ringing phone.

"Hello, Maya. Yes…..okay, thanks for informing me."

"It's Yamada-sensei, apparently, Houki just woke up, and she is unable to recall anything that happened last night. That's another problem solved for you. If you're my brother, solve the rest of your problems yourself."

"I know I know…" Ichika was glad that Houki cannot remember anything from last night. After all, if she did, then I would become an extremely sticky situation…

"Now I'm only worried what will happen if she found out about Char and me…"


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I couldn't stop thinking and writing the story, so i just wrote it out!  
>As usual, please leave any comments or advices, they will be greatly appreciated!<p>

* * *

><p>"W-W-What did you guys say? You...you seriously mean that, Ichika is now together with, with Charlotte? As in together, for real?" Houki was utterly shocked by the news that she just heard. She wanted to think of it as a joke, but judging from their facial expressions, the dismissed the thought.<p>

"For a person who just recovered from a hangover, you sure are talkative." Rin don't look dejected.

"Houki, we need you with us, if we want to know if their love if truly mutual, or is it just an act." Laura continued.

"I can't believe that Ichika will choose her over all of us. Let's find out the truth!" Cecilia placed out her palm. "We shall expose them!"

Laura, Houki, and Rin also placed out their palms, and nodded their heads.

"Girls~ it is almost time to board the train! Get ready in 10 minutes!" Maya called out from outside the sick bay.

"We'll discuss about this when we reach the academy. Be prepared and gather in my room before dinnertime, that's when we'll carry out the plan." Laura announced.

"Hey, who died and made you leader?" Rin argued.

"Rin, that's not important. I believe that someone like Laura will have a well-formulated plan by now." Houki responded.

"Grrr, fine. Let's all go already!" Rin stomped out. With a sigh at her stubbornness , the rest began to proceed to board the train.

"Looks like I will have to contact them again for help…"

* * *

><p>"Clarissa, this is Laura Bodewig."<p>

"Ah, Second Lieutenant. How can I assist you this time?"

"Well, this also concern Orimura Ichika, that is, my wife. There have been some unexpected developments…"

Laura began to explain the situation.

"…"

"…"

"So, you suspect that your wife has been cheating behind your back, and want to know how to check on him?"

"Yes, I will gladly appreciate the assistance."

"What do you have in your inventory?"

"Well, I'm currently equipped with a standard-size covet listening device…"

"WHAT! ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" Clarissa grimaced, shouted through the phone. "It is not that there is any problem with the device, is that…seriously…such a device is usually easily exposed by cheating couples!"

"Oooooo~ I expected no less from the vice-commander! Her love for Japanese manga and anime has taught her much!" Another voice can be heard through the phone, which Laura identified as Yue, one of the trainees in the Black Hare Squad.

"Then what should I do next?"

"Hmph, don't worry. I have just the thing for you. The goods will arrive shortly at your academy. The Black Hare Squad stands with you, as always."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, after they alighted from the train, a courier eagle flew past Laura, dropping the package neatly and accurately onto the hands.<p>

That was really fast! Laura thought. Now I have this, we will now be able to know if the relationship is a scam or not. Laura proceeded to the gathering room.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Rin called out, as Laura opened the door of the gathering room.

"I had to get the package, and check if Ichika and Laura were in the room or not. Quickly, before they come out or finish their talks." Laura and the rest entered the room.

"Oh that won't be necessary." Cecilia called out from behind them. "I overheard them talking about being in Ichika's room until dinnertime."

"That may be true, but we're missing out on all the precious information that they might be spilling out this very instant." Laura retorted. "Have you done your part, Rin?"

"Of course! I dashed in front of everybody and drilled a tiny hole on the bottom part of the door of Ichika's door. Why is the hole necessary anyway?"

"This is why," Laura opened the box, showing off the contents.

"Oh my gosh, is that…?"

"Impossible, how did you get that?"

"Err, what's that?" Houki's comment shocked everyone.

"How could anyone not know what that is? That's…"

"…the latest, state-of-art spying machine, the Insect Spy!" Rin and Cecilia looked at the object in awe. "How did you even acquire this? I heard that is it not even out in the markets yet!"

"Hmph, do not underestimate me. Of course, I naturally will have some connections from my higher-ups." Laura looked extremely smug.

"So, this housefly-looking device is the listening device? And this controller here, and the speaker…?" Houki, not being especially good with mechanics, now looked slightly confused.

"Don't underestimate this little device!" Rin commented. "It can capture a conversation clearly even up to 10 meters away!"

"Best of all, since it looks and acts like a housefly, no one will suspect it to be an eavesdropping device!" Cecilia continued.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's start it up!" Houki was really excited now. Finally, the truth will be out! She thought.

Laura nodded her head, and started the machinery with her remote control. The device came to life, and flew around before flying into Ichika's room, which is only 3 rooms away to the left, through the hole made by Rin.

"…I…Sh…Ju…"

" I can hear something!" Rin shouted.

"Shh!" The girls crowded to the speaker, trying to catch the conversation.

"Char, are you okay with this?" Ichika's voice can be heard through the speaker.

"Y-Yes…please continue…"

"But your body is really tensed up, you will need to relax and loosen up a little."

"L-Like this? But when I loosen up…Ah, it hurts…"

"Oh, sorry. I'll do it softer and slower this time. There, how does it feel now?"

"Yes, It's feeling much better now. Ichika, you are really good at this."

"W-W-What are they doing in the room?" Rin stammered, completely taken aback by what she was hearing.

"Ah, no, not there! Ichika, you meanie, you know that I'm sensitive there…"

"It will feel better soon, don't worry. Bear with it for a little while longer."

" Yes, it is really starting to feel much better and relaxing…don't stop, Ichika, don't stop…"

"Then, let's make this session last longer, shall we-"

Ichika's voice was cut off when Laura turned off the speaker, her face bright red. Cecilia looked as though her soul had escaped her body, Rin's eyes were lifeless, and Houki was petrified in shock.

"Hey Cecilia."

"Yes, Rin?"

"Let's kill him." Rin has already partially deployed her KoRyu, holding on to Souten Gagetsu tightly, as though as she was going to pierce it through the rooms.

"Agreed." With her Blue Tears deployed, she took aim with her Starlight MK III

"Now just wait one moment here!" Houki gave an exasperated look. "M-Maybe that was just a misunderstanding?" She turned on the speaker again.

"How's the massage?" Ichika's voice sprung out of the speaker again.

"Your sister was right, Ichika, you are a very good masseur."

"See? It was just a massage after all." Houki gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you wanna go out to the amusement park tomorrow?"

"Really? I-Is that a date?"

"Well yes, sure…I guess…then, we will meet outside the academy tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Yes, that will be great! See you tomorrow, Ichika! Thanks for the massage!" Footsteps were heard, followed by the opening and closing of doors.

" Wait a moment." Rin just realized something. "Isn't Charlotte's room…"

The door opened.

"…here too?"

Too late. Charlotte stepped into the room. "Hey, you guys are all gathered here. Is they a party or something?"

The girls looked at one another, and then stared down at the speaker and the remote control. They quickly hid it away in the box.

"Nothing, we were just playing…Truth or Dare! Yea, that's it!" Cecilia gave an awkward smile.

"Of course, we have not been doing ridiculous things like sp-" Laura's speech was cut short quickly by Rin and Houki using their palms.

"Well, I'm going back to our rooms now, ahahaha, let's go back and sleep!" Houki spoke, dragging both Rin and Cecilia out of the room.

"They are acting a little weird…what just happened, Laura?"

"Nothing, nothing at all! Well, I think I'm going to sleep also, good night!" Laura stammered a little, before heading to bed to sleep.

Are there angry at me? I hope not…I still cherish our friendship even though I'm now with Ichika…Charlotte thought to herself sadly, before heading to bed also.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello~ Sorry about the late release, busy, and computer don't like me much also...  
>I've heard from people that my character are OOC-ed, i hope is okay though, as in, not too OOC :D<br>I'm intending to add in a OC (no, not as a rival in love :D) to spice up things a little~  
>anyways, this is a short chapter, will be adding in another chapter by hopefully today or tommorow...along with the OC database :D<br>Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
>Also, comment all the way!<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Ichika, are you awake? Let's go for kendo training." Houki knocked on his door. No response.<p>

"Ichika, I'm coming in…" Houki opened the door, but Ichika was no where to be found. It's only 9 in the morning, where can he have gone? Houki thought, calling Laura through the mini- communication device, which connects the four girls together.

"Laura? Laura! Is Charlotte still sleeping?"

"Hmm…? What, is morning already?" She let off a yawn. "Charlotte… oh no, she not here anymore!" Laura leapt out of her bed, and hurried to check the bathroom. "The bathroom is still warm and humid, she must have left not too long ago! Cecilia, do you have any visual on our targets?"

"I'm on it!" Cecilia deployed Blue Tears, and scouted the immediately area of the entrance of the academy from a distance. "Hmm, there! They are 50 meters away north from the academy gate, I believe that they are going to board the train to get to the amusement park! Rin, have you gotten the Insect Spy yet?"

"Got it, I'm almost at the gate already. Let's follow them!"

The girls all gathered at the academy gate within mere moments, and before they go, Rin asked a question Cecilia and Houki has been questioning too.

"Wait, if we were to get to the amusement park first, to avoid getting detected, then how do we find them later?"

"That's what the Insect Spy is for. Pass it over here." Laura took the remote control from Rin, and taking her eyepatch off, controlled the Insect Spy to land on Ichika's head carefully, so as to let him find out.

"The remote control has a tracking function for the Insect Spy. With this remote control over here, we can find out their location easily."

The personal IS holders, with no further queries, deployed there IS, and took and roundabout route and flew low to avoid detection from Charlotte and Ichika.

* * *

><p>"Hey Charlotte, why did you call me up so early today? Even though the amusement park opens at 10am, there isn't any reason to be the first customer there, is there?" Ichika asked, as they walked towards the train station.<p>

"Sorry Ichika, it's just that…well, I couldn't sleep well yesterday, and I was hoping that we could have a little talk first, while we stroll towards the train station."

"No, it's fine. You can tell me anything. What's the problem?"

"I feel like I have been shunned by many, ever since the confession. Even Houki, Laura, Rin and Cecilia, they have not been talking to me much…maybe, the relationship was a bad idea after after all…?"

"No, don't ever say that again!" He grit his teeth, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I-Ichika?"

"I've never thought that being with you is a bad idea at all. In fact, being with you is one of the best decisions I have ever made. I will never regret this decision, and I really hope that you feel the same way as well."

"Ichika…" Charlotte wiped away her tears, and gave him a radiant smile. "Thanks, Ichika."

Ichika held out his hand. "I'll never let you go, This is a promise. Promise me that you will never let go too." He smiled.

Charlotte blushed furiously. "I-It's a promise." She grabbed onto Ichika's hands tightly.

She smiled.

* * *

><p>Where are they? Are you sure that this tracker is working at all?" Rin complained. "We have been trying to find them the whole day already!"<p>

"15 minutes, Rin, 15 minutes. Be a little more patient, will you?" Houki replied. "We aren't complaining much, I don't see why you should."

"Well, I'm more concerned than any of you people are!"

Knowing that Rin was feeling very irritated that they cannot be found, she didn't reply, just in case a fight breaks out. After all, she was feeling a little irritated herself too…

"I think Charlotte knows that we are following them… remember that time, when we are following her at the mall, and she just suddenly disappeared?" Laura thought out loud, while looking closely at the remote control.

"That's very unlikely, I mean, we covered our tracks well, is not like we're very visible to her or anything. You must be thinking too much." Cecilia commented.

"Yeah…Maybe I am…" Laura doesn't sound very convinced, but she did not say anything else, and carried on with her tracking.

* * *

><p>"How are they able to find our location?" Charlotte thought to herself hastily, running while pulling Ichika along with her. "I've been trying to avoid them, but they seem to pop out from everywhere!"<p>

"Ah? Eeeh…oh, right! I want to…ride on the Ferris Wheel!" Char panicked as she tries to think of an excuse to both shake away her "pursuers", and also have a little private time with him.

"A ferris wheel? Sure, why not? Let's go then."

As they sat down, Charlotte took out a lunchbox. "Ichika, do you want to eat something? I made them myself."

"You made it yourself? Mmm, it's delicious!" Ichika savoured the food slowly. "Here, have some yourself. Ahh~"

"Ah~ It could use more salt… ahahaha~"

"Wow, Char, how do you manage to learn how to cook such nice food? I'm impressed!"

"Well, my mum used to teach me a little about cooking, and many other stuffs…" Even though her face had a smile, a hint of sadness can be heard from her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Stupid, why did I rack that up, her mother died already…

"No, no, it's okay. Is just that, even though I have a father, it just doesn't feel that way at all, there isn't any warmth at all…"

"Char…" Ichika hugged her tightly. "It's all right, Char. You are not alone, you have me now, remember? I'm your white knight. I will protect you from any harm that comes in your way."

"Ichika…I love you."

"I love you too, Char, forever and ever." Their faces got closer, and their lips locked.

At this point of time, not realizing that the ferris wheel has reached one cycle, the doors opened, and standing outside were four stunned, shocked faces.

"Eh? Houki, Cecilia, Laura and even Rin? Why are you guys doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, is been awhile, sorry for the late release, the computer was undergoing renewal (in my sense, means dump the old one and buy a new one XD )

So, this chapter, I apparently chose one female to take the villain role, guess who? :D  
>Oh, and the story does not end here! I only made it look like an ending because I have to concentrate on my approaching exams, so the fanfic might go through a little hiatus…<p>

Also, please keep up with the comments! The more the merrier, thanks for supporting my lousily written fanfic !

* * *

><p>"We need to sit down, and talk." Ichika walked towards the garden area located within the amusement park. Usually, people don't go inside there, and hence is rather spacious for them to have a conversation within. The rest just followed him, without uttering a single word.<p>

"So, why are you guys following us?" Ichika asked, in a tone louder than he had expected, which startled the girls slightly. They never saw Ichika so, so disappointed and angry before.

Regaining her composure, Houki answered first. "We were just trying to find out if it is true, that if you and Charlotte really are dating…"

"That's right! Are you two really together, or this is just some kind of trick?"

"Tell us the truth, please!"

Only Laura did not say a word.

Giving a sigh, Ichika thought out his words carefully first before saying. Ï'm very sorry, but yes. I love Char. She is the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life."

Rin stood up. "No…no! I cannot accept this! Why her? You know I also have feeling for you, right? How could you…"

"…Rin…I'm sorry…"

"WHAT'S THE USE OF SAYING SORRY? Ichika, you said, you said that when I can how to cook better, you will eat my cooking every day! This… this is unacceptable!" Rage took over her mind and soul, and she was acting as though she lost her sense of self-control.

"Rin, please, calm down! This is…this is…" Charlotte tried to say something, but she just couldn't find the right words to use.

"Shut up, Charlotte Dunois! You…you stole Ichika away from me, you hypocrite!"

"No, it's…it's not like that!"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! You…you are better off DEAD!" Rin deployed her Kōryū, and without delay, fired the Dragon Cannon at Charlotte.

"Char, look out!" Ichika stood in front of Char, and tried to deploy his IS, but he is moments too late…

BOOM!

The impact of the blast blew up the dust and sand, forming a cloud which covers the disaster that just happened.

"NO! ICHIKA! Rin, why did you do that for?" Houki shouted at Rin. "Are you really trying to kill them?"

"So be it! If I cannot have Ichika…NOBODY CAN!" Panting from anger, she screamed. She prepares to fire the Dragon Cannon once more…

"STOP IT!" Houki deployed Akatsubaki and destroyed the Dragon Cannons with two quick slashes from Karaware. "Rin, you have to calm down! Ichika and Charlotte are our friends! Just because Ichika chose someone else other than us, it doesn't mean that you can injure or even kill him!"

"Look!" Cecilia, who has been in a state of shock, pointed at the dissipating dust cloud. A colourless barrier can be seen…

"That barrier…the A.I.C. ?"

Rin, momentarily distracted by Cecilia's words, was pinned down by Houki.

Laura, with her deployed Schwarzer Regen, activated her AIC just in time to negate the projectile, stood in front of Ichika.

"As expected of an ex-army officer, that was some nice reaction. Thanks Laura, you saved us." Charlotte gave a sigh of relief.

"No problem, we are good sisters, remember?" Laura gave her a smile. "This fact will never change."

"Laura…thanks…"

"Houki, cease restraining Rin."

"What? But Laura, she hasn't calm down yet."

"Do it, please. I'll knock some sense into her."

Houki, sensing Laura's plea, released her grip.

At that instant, Laura rushed forward, and punctuated every word with a hit.

"WHAT…THE…HELL…DO…YOU…THINK…YOU…ARE…DOING?"

"Sure, we are not especially happy or delighted to find out that Ichika and Char are together, but they are our friends! Friends who have eaten together, fought together, laughed together!"

After being at the receiving end of 8 punches, Rin has started to calm down a little. "You…you guys don't understand how I feel…Ichika…Ichika is my love! I…I love him more than anyone of you people do!"

"Of course we understand! We all love Ichika! But, that does not mean that he will accept our love! But even so, we're all still friends, friends who will go through thick and thin together!"

"Laura…" Tears started to drop from Charlotte's eyes. "Thank you…I thought…I thought that you guys will shun me after I start going out with Ichika, I was a fool to even entertain that thought!"

"Charlotte, it's okay…" Houki gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"I…was I wrong…? What have I done? I almost killed Ichika!" Coming into realization the severity of her actions, Rin started to despair.

"All right, that's enough from you brats. Release your IS, you bunch of idiots."

"Chi-Chifuyu-nee…"

"HAVE YOU TOTALLY FORGOTTEN WHERE YOU PEOPLE ARE? YOU ARE IN A PUBLIC AREA! What's the matter with you DUMBASSES? Deploying your IS, and fighting…What do you think the consequences will be if the news leaks out? Release your IS quickly, or else expulsion will be the least of your worries."

"I'm…deeply apologetic for my actions, Instuctor…" Laura released her IS. Rin and Laura followed suit.

"Now, who is responsible for this fiasco?"

"I am, Orimura-sensei. I shall take full responsibility for this." Rin walked towards Chifuyu.

"No, I cannot let you take full responsibility for this." Ichika said.

"I was the one responsible for this mess. You don't have to do this for me." Rin gave Ichika a sad smile.

"Well, Huang LingYin, for disturbing public order, please come with us."Chifuyu ordered.

"Wait, before that…" Rin walked over to Ichika, and pulled his head towards hers, and their lips locked.

"Sorry, Ichika. I'll try to forget about you."

She walked back to Chifuyu, and they both went back to the academy.

"Rin…" Ichika muttered.

The rest of the Personal IS holders walked towards Ichika, and gave him a pat on the shoulder. She didn't sat a single word, but Ichika knew that Houki wanted to cheer him up.

"Thanks, Laura, Cecilia, Houki. Are we…all still friends?" He held on to Charlotte's hands.

"Well, yes of course! I will never break our friendship over something like that!"

"If you two truly love each other…then…I see no reason why I should sulk over it…"

"Ichika belongs to me, but…Charlotte is an exception…"

"Guys…Thank you…thank you…"

After Charlotte managed to stop crying tears of joy, they went back to the academy together. Never had a day in which they laughed so much, talked so much, or later, cried so much…"

"Ichika…"

"Yes, Char?"

"Will we be together, always?"

"Always, Char, always."

* * *

><p>OC TIME!<p>

Name: Yukki Dunois  
>Age: 16<br>Sex: F  
>Personal IS: Satan Soul<br>Personality: Ruthless, Straight-forward, Deceptive.

Details will be further added in next chapter, when the OC arrives :D


	6. Interim

Okay okay sorry guys, it is really FAR. TOO. LONG. I should really start writing but i got a little...rusty, so yeah, a short interim for u guys, i know it not enough but bear with me please? I am thinking of which plots i should use, ahahahaha ...  
>Hope you like this, short short EXTREMELY SHORT interim! :D<p>

* * *

><p>The Dunois Corporation, the 3rd largest mass-producing IS company and creator of the Raphael Revive. Although having a high reputation for its mass production capabilities, it's incapability to produce a 3rd generation IS has been hurting its national pride, and causing it to lose its place in the European Union's Unified Strategy Defence Plan. However, all this is about to change…<p>

"Father, for what reason have you summoned me?" A petite, yet haughty young girl spoke.

"Ah, my sweet little daughter Yukki, we have finally completed it! We have finally completed our first 3rd Generation IS! Take a look at this, at the Satan Soul!"

The lights flashed, and at the centre of the circle of light overhead of it, was the jet-black and deep blood red 3rd Generation IS, Satan Soul.

"T-This, this is really it? IS this really my own personal IS?" Yukki Dunois exclaimed, her eyes widen in surprise, "But how? I was under the assumption that my dear sister Charlotte did not produce any useful information to us."

"Of course it's for you, Yukki. And don't mention that wretched bastard girl's name, I was only interested in her because of her high aptitude for IS piloting. If not for that I would have just sent her away back to that old rundown place she used to live in. Luckily, I had a second backup plan, in case things go awry. I implanted a multi-purpose IS scanner into the Raphael Revive that she used, that enables us to receive all the data from the multiple IS, Blue Tears, Shenlong and even Schwarzer Regen. Unfortunately it was destroyed afterwards but with all this data, I have finally created the ultimate 3rd generation IS! And with you, my daughter, with your super high aptitude of IS piloting, you shall be the best IS pilot the world has ever seen!"

"Father, what is your command?"

"Infiltrate into the IS academy as their student, and get rid of Charlotte Dunois! She has been deemed unnecessary to the Dunois Company as of now, and will never be!"

"Understood, my dear father…" Yukki gave a wry grin, "I have a request. I would like to design my own weapons, is that okay?" She gave a cheeky smile.

"Sure, that is fine, anything for you, my darling. Now if you would excuse me, I will be going to go some administrative work…" Immediately after speaking, he walked off, the automatic doors closed behind him.

"Fufufu… with this, I shall finally avenge my mother, and destroy that daughter of a thieving bitch. Watch out Charlotte, death wouldn't be enough for the likes of you! Wahahahaha!" 


	7. Yukki's appearance, A fight with Rin!

Hey i think i will now contribute for stories, again! Sorry, really really sorry for the super long inactivity... I was...lazy, i have no excuses...  
>And i think i got rusty again, writing fanfic of IS...<br>/rewatches entire series and OVA  
>OAO<br>anyways... hope you like this!  
>As usual, i love and appreciate opinionscritics! XD

* * *

><p>"Huang Lingyin, as of today, your probation period has been lifted. You have been granted back your freedom, but do not repeat the same offenses again, otherwise your country's reputation will be affected, and you might get your title of Representative Candidate revoked. Understand?"<p>

"Yes, Orimura – sensei, I understand." Rin said with confidence, "I will not repeat the same offenses again."

"Good. You may leave now." The door slid open, inviting her to go through. Rin walked out, and right outside waiting for her are her best of friends: Orimura Ichika, Shinonono Houki, Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig.

"Hey, congratulations on the probation lift; it must have been hard on you, having supervision for 24-7 over a course of one month. Let's celebrate this, okay guys?" Ichika said.

"Errr… Ichika, I'm sorry for that incident, do you forgive me? And Charlotte, too. And everyone else, I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused…" Rin's voice started to quiver a little, "Will you guys s-still be friends, with m-me?"

"Don't be silly, Rin. Of course we're still your friends, we will always be, right guys?" Ichika grinned wide, patting Rin's head.

"W-Well, of course! Rin is our friend after all."  
>"Yeah, of course!"<p>

"You guys…" Rin sniffled, "Yeah, let's go and eat!" Wiping of any signs of tearing, she gave a wild grin.

"Alright class! I have a new transfer student to introduce today, please welcome her, ok?" Maya Yamada announced to the class.

"Another transfer student?"  
>"Isn't this like, the 3rd transfer student into our class already?"<br>"Ehh~ I wonder how she is like?"

The transfer student walked in. She has long wavy blonde hair, with her IS Academy uniform, surprisingly, unaltered, thought Ichika, seeing that almost all the transfer students had altered uniforms.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Yukki Dunois, it's a pleasure to meet you all~" Said the blonde haired beauty, "I heard that the only guy that can ride an IS is in this class, I feel very honoured to be in here~"

"Dunois? You mean, she's related to Charlotte?"  
>"Eh? Are they sisters or something?"<p>

"Hey, Charlotte, do you know her-" Ichika turned back to ask Charlotte, only to see the utterly shocked look on her face. Her face looks as though as she saw something scary. "Y-Yukki?" She stammered.

"Eh? Charlotte onee-chan? You are in this class too? Ahahaha, how nice to see you again!" Yukki gave Charlotte a huge wave and a bright smile.

"Ah…yes, Yukki…nice to see you again…" Charlotte replied, looking down.

"Hey, so they are sisters, and they are in scuh a good relationship! How envious…"  
>"I wish I had a sister too, in IS academy…"<p>

"So… Yukki-kun, please sit at any empty seats for the time being, okay?"

"Okay, Maya-sensei!" Yukki replied, as she strolled past Charlotte to the back of the class.

"You daughter of a thieving bitch, just you wait and see…" She whispered very softly, and Charlotte felt as though the temperature of the room dropped 10 degrees, as she caught those words, those words that she has been dreading to hear. Why here? What is she doing here? Charlotte thought to herself

Could it be…?

* * *

><p>"Hey Char, you have been so quiet since just now, what happened?" Ichika asked, his face filled with compassion and care.<p>

"E-Eh? No, it's nothing, really, ah ha ha ha ha…"

"Are you sure you are fine?" Ichika asked again, but before Charlotte can answer back, a sudden announcement from Nohotoke Honne shook and startled her.

"Everyone! Rin and the new transfer student Yukki are going to start a fight in Arena #3!"

"What?"  
>"Let's go take a look! Class 2's Representative fighting against the new French transfer student, I wonder who will win?"<br>"Of course it will be Class 2, French don't even have a 3rd generation IS yet."

"Ichika…"  
>"Yes, Char, let's go!" With that, Ichika and Char rushed over to the arena.<p>

I have a bad feeling about this, thought Charlotte, Did father…did he completed the 3rd generation IS? But… how?

* * *

><p>Thankfully, the canteen is a stone's throw away from arena #3, and hence they reached arena #3 relatively fast. Ichika and Charlotte rushed into the sitting area, to find out that Rin has already deployed her IS, Shenlong.<p>

"Why do you want to fight with me? Surely the Dunois Company have not created the 3rd generation IS, and the specs of a 2nd Gen and a 3rd Gen is surely incomparable, even if you are using a Raphael Revive model." Rin questioned her expression solemn.

"Well, the differences of a 3rd Gen model and a 2nd Generation model can be compensated with strength, tactics and most importantly, talent," Yukki Dunois said, with a prideful look on her face, as she starts to deploy her IS, "The difference between you and me is, I even have a 3rd Gen IS, Satan Soul!"

Her shiny jet black and blood red IS is deployed, shocking everyone in the arena.

"What did she say, a 3rd Gen IS? But, has French managed to create one so quickly? "  
>"This is a huge scoop! Got to take more pictures…"<p>

"What…did…you…say? I heard, please hit me as hard as you can! I shall show you the difference between your 3rd rate IS and my Shenlong!" Rin starts to charge the Ryuhow, and fires it towards the direction of Yukki.

"Too slow," Yukki's voice was heard behind Rin. "What? That speed, is impossibly fast!" Rin turned behind and moved a few metres away from Yukki. "How…how is that possible?"

"Oh, that little trick? The theory behind it is similar to a drift of a car, so it's something like…"

"…THIS"

Rin jumped up and fired the Ryuhow directly below her, where somehow Yukki managed to "drift" behind her again. "Did…did I get her?"

"Not a chance, but good attempt."

She looked up, and saw Yukki charging towards her from the top. How is this possible? Rin thought.

"Roar, Kurokami!" Yukki pulled out a katana forcefully from the back of her IS, and the force of the swing generated a black energy curve-blade, which flies towards Rin. She took the blow, and was sent flying down onto the ground, and landed on the floor with a boom.

"I-I am not done yet!" Rin rushed back up into sky, equipped with her Souten Gagetsu. The two of them started exchanging blows, but even with two scimitars, Rin is losing gradually in terms of the number and speed of attacks. "Grrr… how about this then!" She combined her Souten Gagetsu into a double double bladed form. But before she can swing it, Yukki has retreated tens of meters away.

"That instant movement of yours, even though you can move quicker than the eye can see, it has an extremely short limit right? Also, you cannot move very fast too. So, to compensate for that slow speed and slow acceleration, you have that ridiculous ability, am I right?"

"My, my, you have a good eye for this. Yes, my ability is Instant Acceleration, which allows me to jump up to extremely high speeds for a second or so, but the drawback is lower speed and acceleration specs. Too bad, even with those, you still can't win against me."

"Why you… Stop being too complacent!" Rin charged forward.

"Hah! Take this!" Satan Soul's shoulder guard starts emitting a faint blue light, which shoots out and hits Rin. "W-what? My Shenlong…why is the movement so sluggish?"

"That attack is similar to an EMP attack, but the effects are weaker and will wear off in time. But with this attack, you are not going off lightly…Implosion!"

The demonic looking wings of Satan Soul, which is shaped similar of a bat's, started to light up, and on each points of the "fingers", an energy ball is fired out, and surrounds Rin. "W-what is this?"

"You will find out soon enough… Encase and Implode!" The energy balls surrounding ShenLong and Rin starts to spread, connecting to one another and forming a spherical energy ball around he. It also starts to contract smaller and smaller, crushing Rin along with the IS.

"A-ah…!" Rin gave a bloodcurling scream, "!"

Unalbe to take it any longer, Ichika shouted. "STOP IT!" and banged his fist against the arena barrier. "STOP IT NOW!"

"I will not kill you, Rin. But know your place, and never underestimate your opponent," Yukki gave her a cold stare before snapping her fingers, deactivating the energy sphere and Rin fell and collapsed onto the floor, before the IS went back into closed form.

At this point of time, Ichika, along with Charlotte, who has already went into the arena through the proper entrance, went to fetch Rin. "How can you do this to her? You could have stopped the attack when you know she lost!" Charlotte shouted at Yukki.

"I like to play with with food before eating them, and you Char, is next on the menu. We shall face off during the next tournament… Don't forget this." Yukki walked away, switching back her IS into closed form.

"You will pay for the grieve… that you hurt my mum…"


End file.
